I'm Ok!
by Southern AnnaBelle
Summary: After Godric meets the sun Eric blames Sookie so he goes for a ride and ends up at this bar where a mysterious brunette who sings of her life catches his eye. How will he help her heal and does she have a secret? How does she know what Eric is by just looking at him? He'll go at any lengths to get to know her inside and out. Rated M for: Language and descriptive flashbacks.


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor do I own Sookie Stackhouse series/ Tru Blood (Just thought I'd let ya'll know now that I have only seen the first season of Tru Blood and didn't like it like I like the books so I don't know how much I'll get correct when it comes to that so thank god my sister is addicted to the show so I shall be asking her but I can't guarentee nothing.)

(After Godric meets the sun and a couple years after New Moon. The Cullens never came back and Edward never tried to kill himself)

I may add The Vampire Diaries in the mix but probably none of the characters will show up but I'm not sure yet.

Eric's P.O.V:

I can't believe that he did that, he just left me all alone. Why couldn't she convince him to not step into the sun? What was so hard about that? I had to get away, I couldn't stand being around the person who was responcible for my maker's death. I was riding around when I felt a pull in a certain direction coming from my chest. I followed the pull and ended up at a small bar that someone reminded me of the taverns I use to frequent. I walked in and sat down ordering a True Blood. A couple of minutes later the same waitress came back with the drink and I sipped at it hoping that there would be some kind of distraction for him to take his mind of the death of his maker and friend.

Suddenly, music stared playing throughout the club/bar. It was a sad melody to go with his sad thoughts. Then he heard the most beautiful sound he has ever heard.

_Once upon a time there was a girl_

_In her early years she had to learn_

_How to grow up living in a war that she called home_

_Never know just where to turn for shelter from the storm_

_Hurt me to see the pain across my mothers face_

_Every time my father's fist would put her in her place_

_Hearing all the yelling I would cry up in my room_

_Hoping it would be over soon._

I looked to the stage to see whom this voice belonged to and my eyes widened. She was beautiful. She had thick wavy mahogany colored hair with natural red highlights. Her skin was the color of porcelin and her cheeks the color of roses. Her lips were pouty, the bottom slightly fuller than the top, and was the color of the blood that stained his own lips. She was wearing a red dress than hugged to her body that had a small black belt going across the mid-section. Over that she had a studded blazer and on her feet was a pair of black heeled booties. The thing that was most memorable to me were her eyes. They were a deep, rich chocolate brown that you could drown in but they had a haunted look to them. I continued to listen to her telling a story with the lyrics of the song.

_Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same_

_And I still remember how you kept me so afraid_

_Strength is my mother for all the love she gave_

_Every morning that I wake I look back to yesterday_

_And I'm Ok_

_I often wonder why I carried all this guilt_

_When it's you that helped me put up all these walls I've built_

_Shadows stir at night through a crack in the door_

_The echo of a broken child screaming "Please, no more."_

_Daddy, don't you understand the damage you have done_

_To you it's just a memory, but for me it still lives on_

_Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same_

_And I still remember how you kept me so afraid_

_Strength is my mother for all the love she gave_

_Every morning I would wake I look back to yesterday_

_And I'm Ok_

_It's not so easy to forget_

_All the marks you left along her neck_

_When I was thrown against cold stairs_

_And every day I'm afraind to come home_

_In fear of what I might see there_

_Bruises fade father, but the pain remains the same_

_And I still remember how you kept me so afraid_

_Strength is my mother for all the love she gave_

_Every morning I would wake I look back to yesterday_

_And I'm Ok_

_And I'm Ok_

_I'm Ok_

I was moved...thats the only way I know how to describe. I could tell that that song meant something to this mystery girl, I knew this by the emotion that seeped into her voice.

Another song started and she smiled a small smile and it made my dead heart skip a beat. This confused me. Why was I feeling like a school girl?

_What do you do, when you know somethings bad for you and you still just can't let it go?_

_I was naive, your love was like candy_

_Artificially sweet, I was decieved by the wrapping_

_Got caught in your web and I learned how to bleed_

_I was prey in your bed and devoured completely_

_And it hurts my soul, cause I can't let it go all these walls are cavin' in_

_I can't stop my sufferin'_

_I hate to show that I've lost control cause I,_

_I keep goin' right back to the one thing that I need to walk away from_

_(I need to get away from ya, need to walk away from ya get away, walk away, walk away)_

_I should have known that I was used for amusement_

_Couldn't see through the smoke, it was all an illusion_

_Now I've been lickin' my wounds, but the venom seeps deeper_

_We both can seduce, but darlin' you hold me prisoner_

_Oh, I'm about to break, I can't stop this ache_

_I'm addicted to your allure, and I'm fiendin' for a cure_

_Every step I take, leads to one mistake_

_I keep goin' right back to the one thing that I need_

_I can't mend, this torn state I'm in getting nothing in return _

_What do I do to deserve the pain of this slow burn_

_And everywhere I turn I keep going right back to the one thing that I need to walk away from_

_(I need to get away from ya, need to walk away from ya get away, walk away, walk away)_

_Every time I try to gasp for air, I am smothered in despair it's never over, over_

_Seems I'll never wake from this nightmare, I let out a silent prayer_

_Let it be over, over_

_Inside I'm screamin', beggin', pleadin' no more_

_Now what to do, my heart has been bruised, so sad but it's true_

_Each beat reminds me of you_

_It hurts my soul, cause I can't let go all these walls are cavin' in _

_I can't stop my sufferin' _

_I hate to show that I've lost control cause I,_

_I keep goin' right back to the one thing that I need Oh, I'm about to break, I can't stop this ache_

_I'm addicted to your allure, and I'm fiendin' for a cure_

_Every step I take, leads to one mistake_

_I keep goin right back to the one thing that I need oh I can't mend this torn state I'm in _

_Getting nothing in return what did I do to deserve_

_The pain of this slow burn_

_And everywhere I turn I keep goin right back to the one thing that I need to walk away from_

_I said, _

_(I need to get away from ya, need to walk away from ya get away, walk away, walk away)_

_Only thing I need to do,_

_(I need to get away from ya, need to walk away from ya get away, walk away, walk away)_

_Is walk away from you_

_(I need to get away from ya, need to walk away from ya get away, walk away, walk away)_

_Walk away,_

_(I need to get away from ya, need to walk away from ya get away, walk away, walk away)_

Then and there I new I had to get to know this beautiful creature. No matter what I have to do I will get to know her.

Hey so what you think. It was something that came to me after reading some of these fan fics and I just couldn't let the idea slip away. The songs were I'm Ok and Walk away by Christina Aguilera.

Love,

Southern AnnaBelle a.k.a Anna :D


End file.
